1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic optoelectronic device, an organic light emitting diode including the same, and a display including the organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectronic device may be used to transform electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material, and may have a structure in which a functional organic thin layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. The organic thin layer may include an emission layer, a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an electron transport layer (ETL), an electron injection layer (EIL), and the like, and may include an electron blocking layer or a hole blocking layer to improve light emitting properties of the emission layer.
An organic optoelectronic device may have similar electrical characteristics to those of light emitting diodes (LEDs), in which holes are injected from an anode and electrons are injected from a cathode, the holes and electrons then moving to opposite electrodes to be recombined to form excitons having high energy. The formed excitons may generate light having a certain wavelength while shifting to a ground state.